


Kids From Yester-Way

by frerard_xoxo



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Babysitting, Black Parade Era, Cuddles, Ferard, Fire, Fluff, Frankie - Freeform, Frerard, M/M, MCR, clumsy mikey, coffee shop AU, gay porn, gee, mikey sitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerard_xoxo/pseuds/frerard_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I don't update often at times xD >.</p></blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1: Coffee? Yes please..

Frank’s POV

 

Fall is my favorite season, it’s not too hot... not too cold, hoodie weather. Not only that but my birthday and my favorite holiday are in the same time range. Halloween! About a year ago I began working at this tiny but comfy coffee shop. Now and then when no one was looking I would take sips from the coffee before I gave it to people. We weren’t aloud to drink coffee on the job and sometimes I got tired.. okay?

My boss was a bitch though, always harassing me. She would always comment on every god damn drink I would make for someone. Frank that’s too much creme, Frank that’s too strong, Frank you dribbled coffee on the counter, Frank this, Frank that! The customers never complained, they just looked at me sympathetically. Other than that I loved working there. But one thing made me quit that job. I don’t regret a damn thing though.

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gerard’s POV

 

I came home tired and worn out from running. It was raining hard and I knew I got a new issue of Doom Patrol in the mail. Another thing I knew was that the stupid mail man never used the mailbox, he would just throw my shit on my porch. Of course when my steps halted to a slick stop, like I suspected it was ruined. I grabbed my soggy comic and went through the door. It was only noon and I felt like passing out. Since 5 am I have been up, but that is sweet old insomnia for you. There’s nothing sweet about that…

Coffee… that one word purred and cuddled my mind. Coffee, and where do you get coffee. At a coffee shop! Not only that but I could start a couple comic sketches, or work on lyrics. This time I would actually take the car instead of walking in the pouring down rain. Haha, and after that I’ll call the post office, because if I get one more soggy comic I’ll flip.

 

I parked the car at this little coffee joint and flicked my ashes onto the ground as I stepped out. It was pretty busy, but I didn’t care. All I wanted to do was blare my music into my ears look at my sketchbook and draw the pictures that paint my mind.

Finally I flicked the cigarette butt at the ground and stepped on it as I slumped a small backpack over my shoulder and made my way to the doors. As I opened the door the orgasmic smell of coffee beans, cappuccinos, and caffeine swirled around my nostrils as I breathed it in deep like nicotine smoke. Warm, small, and clean, just how I like it.

I sat down and began to get my art supplies out, sprawling it out onto the booth’s table and opening up my sketch book. My plan was to prepare to sketch then order my drug. As I began to get up a tall lady with long black hair and bright green eyes came over with an apron and a name tag that said Becky.

“Hello, I’m Becky, What would you like to drink sweetie?” She asked with a fake smile and a rehearsed line spilling through her teeth.

“Um, I guess I’ll get…”

“BECKY! FRANK SPILLED THE BEANS EVERYWHERE!!!” an employee yelled from the back.

“God damn that clumsy teenage boy,” Becky whispered through clenched teeth.

With a flutter of her black cat like eyes, she held an index finger up and swooshed around storming into the back.

“FRANK I SWEAR ONE MORE TIME AND I PROMISE THAT YO-....” she yelled with the two doors cancelling out her yells.

 

That poor kid, I knew how it felt to accidentally fuck shit up just by looking it. It just... you know happened..

 

Well at least I could change my order to a caramel cappuccino than a black coffee with 2 sugars. I always seemed to do that, I would order one thing that at the time seemed appealing but as I would take a better look at the menu I would find something 10 times better. Damn my mind.

 

The squeak of the back doors opened as I heard the woman say,

“Now take that man’s order and turn off your damn music, it is very distasteful. You will then take that man’s order make it PROPERLY, then bring it back and give him it. Then hang your apron up and scat until tomorrow. Do I make myself clear Iero!”

 

“Yes mam’,” a small voice said.

 

“Huh? I can’t hear you say it louder!” she said, yanking the headphones out of the boy’s ears.

 

“YES MAM’,” he yelled standing straight and saluting with a goofy smile smeared across his face.

 

“Stop the games and GO!” she said with a shove.

 

He lunged forward with a disgusted look on his face as he looked back at the what I thought was his boss. As she turned around he flickered his eyes to his I Pod and began blaring his music through one headphone once again. After fidgeting through songs and cursing under his breath, mocking his boss’s voice, he began to walk over with his head bobbing and his mouth biting the cap of a pen off and flipping a small, coffee stained notebook.

“May I take your order sir? he said with a flip of his hair.

 

Holy shit… he was.. well.. cute?.. hot? Fucking adorable? I don’t know… he was something.

He had a cute lip and nose ring and tattoos covering his arms and hands. Shining bright hazel eyes and a bit of scruff along his chin. And he was so short!! What? is that a Misfits song playing, holy fuck it’s an angel.

 

“Sir? Ohhhhh, are you checking out my tattoos? Cool huh? I got these done not too long ago!” He said with enthusiasm, showing off his ink.

 

“Yeah.. haha… those are.. sweet!” I said stuttering.

 

“Do you got some ink, you seem like you would. Very artistic it seems,” he said pointing at my scribbled on sketchbook, as he leaned on the table.

 

“Oh those?... Hahaha, those are just scribbles.. sketches.. yah know, quick shit.”

 

“That?! Scribbles?? I couldn’t draw like that, what are you calling MY artwork huh?” He said with a giggle and nudge at the shoulder smiling widely.

“I’m Frank by the way.” He extended his hand toward me.

 

“Gerard.” I said taking his hand and shaking it.


	2. Chapter 2: Love me baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I don't update often at times xD >.

Frank's POV

My alarm clock began to ring it's god forbidden songs into my ears. I flipped myself over landing my hand on the button while at the same time knocking it over with a thud. With a curse underneath my breath and a lazy sigh I flung my feet over the left side of my bed causing the blanket to fall off my bare torso. A yawn escaped from my mouth as a stretch began to form. God stretching felt amazing!!! I had 10 minutes to get ready for work. 

I walked across my room over to my stereo and turned it on, blaring it through out the empty house. Smashing Pumpkins in the morning makes mornings more enjoyable. Black skinny jeans, my favorite t-shirt "homophobia is gay" and my converse. I changed my lip ring to a dark red and my nose ring to a black ring. To be honest.. I wanted to look good, just in case Gerard came back. After our quick introduction I tried to talk to him for a while but of course my fucking boss kicked me out. Fucking bitch... I swear. No really I swear everyday of my life. Have you noticed? I ran to the bathroom and began to straighten my sleek black hair. A bit of dark black eyeliner and red eye shadow was outlined and shadowed against my eyes. I grabbed my I pod and put on my skeleton gloves and a black hoodie, grabbed my keys, and ran out the door. 

As I got into my car a shock of butterflies fluttered up my throat. I felt this way about Gerard.. I didn't know why, I just met him.. The thought of his artistic hands running up and down my body made me shiver and made my lip bleed from biting it so hard. God Damn that boy's fine looks, and god damn that jaw line and his pasty white neck. UGH. 

Hopefully Becky won't fuck up my chance with him... but judging her the gay threats and gay jokes would be flying everywhere. That's when her blood would be fucking flying. I really don't like her, not to make it obvious. ♥ :)  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I pulled into the coffee shop's small parking lot I began to put my apron on and name tag. I threw my cigarette butt far out of the window and opened the door. A black Subaru was parked in the same place as yesterday... Yes, I may be a bit of a stalker.. it was Gerard's car. At this point i was practically sprinting through the parking lot with adrenalin building up into my throat. I flung open the door and there he was. He was sitting in the same booth with his drawing material sprawled out everywhere. His tongue was slightly out of his mouth as he tilted his head and sketched outlines quickly. Jesus Christ dude.. stop it. 

Sadly he was already served.. I would soon be served if I didn't get my day dreaming ass into the kitchen. I began to jog to the kitchen as my eyes caught his and a sweep at my pocket caught my attention. Oh my god, he accidentally touched me. My senses were high and every small sound, smell, touch, and quick movement flowed through me. I felt amazing.. I was high as fuck on love.

Gerard's POV

Frank looked troubled or he was thinking more than ever. I wished that I would have waited to be served. I began to hear shit being thrown and yelling. The double doors flung open as the blushing 19 year old boy was pushed out. Soon after Becky followed him on his heels. That woman was the fucking devil... no Satan himself wouldn't be that cruel. Why did he deal with that. Becky had Frank by the ear and began poking his chest with force while screaming in his face. Every word she spat out, his face flinched with reaction. A swift smack across the face and a yelp from the boy broke my heart. An outlined hand print laid against his right cheek. 

I had to say something, I had to say something to get him out of the abuse he was being put through at the moment. 

"Sir, may I have another...um.. coffee?" I asked with a concerned face and a finger in the air to signal the source of the voice that just called out.

I listened closely to Becky.

"You go serve the nice young emo, and do your fucking job.. You worthless piece of emo trash," she said through gritted teeth following by a spit in the face. 

Frank began to walk towards me while wiping the saliva off of his face and dropping his head to a depressed state while rubbing his right tender cheek. 

"Hello sir... what would you like to have on this fine day..." Frank said in a low voice still looking down. 

"I want you to sit down across from me and I want you to not let that woman fuck with you."

"Sorry sir.. that's not on the menu," Frank said with a small grin and chuckle followed by him sitting across form me. 

"Why does she do that to you??"

"Because I'm not the perfect suit wearing Joe that likes football and biking. I'm a punk rock 19 year old with a bad taste in music." he replied playing with one of my colored pencils.

"I think your music taste is amazing and I also believe you don't deserve that, and it's good you aren't an average Joe.. that would be scary."

A slight red tint spread across both of our cheeks as we looked up at each other making a warm eye contact. 

"Well thanks but I probably should go make you that coffee before bitch face mc'gee sees me talking to you."

"Just get me a pumpkin spice cappuccino and get yourself one too." I said holding out extra cash.

His deep hazel eyes widened as he smiled and took it. 

"Will do sir," he said with a smirk.

"Gerard." I replied quickly.

"Will do.... Gee" Frank said with a quick move to the coffee machines. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank's POV

Holy shit he is so nice. I can't believe I called him Gee and I also cant believe that he bought me coffee and cared about me. Soon enough I made both cappuccinos while practically dancing back to his booth. Of course he couldn't hear the music through my ear buds, but I didn't care. 

"Thank you very much," Gee said with a warm smile.

"No problem," I said rubbing my neck and smiling like a dork.

*ring* *ring* *ring*

Gerard reached into his pocket and pulled out his flip phone. 

"Hello," he said irritable. 

*mumble*

"mm-hm... okay.. yeah.. alright.. be there soon... uh-huh, love you too bro, see you soon."

"I got to go I'm sorry, my brother Mikey broke the toaster and caught the kitchen curtains on fire. I'll be back tomorrow." said Gerard in a rush, stuffing art supplies into his bag quickly. 

As he stood up a rushed out the door he ruffled my hair and ran his hand down my neck. 

I stuffed my hands into my pocket as I watched him run out the door. A piece of paper slid against my fingers. I pulled it out and opened the crumpled paper. 

"Here is my # call me! ~Gerard Way_xoxo"

That slick son of a bitch... that touch wasn't accidental.


	3. Don't Touch Him

Frank’s POV

The steam stuck to the mirror and to my face as I stepped out of the shower. Colder air wrapped it’s arms around my bare body as I reached for my towel. I wrapped the towel around my bottom half as I wiped away the steam from the mirror. Of course wiping it away didn’t help because it appeared on the mirror again right away. My hand found it’s way to my hair and ran through my wet, clean, black sleek hair. I examined my face at different angles in the foggy mirror frowning at what I saw. Disappointment swept throughout every inch of my body when one thought went through my mind, “How can Gerard like you, look at yourself.” 

I shook my head trying to get that thought out of my mind and stepped out of the bathroom and into my green hallway. Records of different bands lined the walls, along with family photos. I turned to my left and walked to the third door and opened it. There I let my towel drop to the floor exposing my room to my bare body. I walked to my dresser and pulled out an old band T and black and white plaid pajama pants. As I looked into the long mirror that was hanging by my closet, it showed my reflection and the bruises that Becky left on me from pushing me and throwing random objects at me. I wanted to quit but I couldn’t, that job was my only job and probably the only job I can get. Enough with the depressing shit, time to get my butterflies and flirt on.

My feet swept across my gray carpet to the piece of paper that read, “Here is my # call me! ~Gerard Way_xoxo” As I typed the 10 digits with my shaking hands my thoughts were flustered and I began sweating. There was no point in taking that shower.   
*ring* *ring* *ring* ring* ring* ring*

“Hello, this is Gerard Way, I’m not here at the moment please leave your # and why you called me. I’ll try to get back to you as soon as possible.”

“Hey it’s… Frank.. umm.. yeah I got your # and so… I did what you said.. called you.. no answer though,” I said softly into the phone.

“Dawwwwwww you called!!!” said a voice on the other side of the phone.

“You Dick! Why did you pretend to be a recording??”

“Eh, cause I’m difficult,” Gerard breathed into the phone with a soft laugh at the end.  
I chuckled and began to open my mouth to speak…

“Hey, um do you wanna.. you know.. hang out tomorrow? Gerard said quickly before I had time to speak. 

“Yeah sure, but I have to go to hell tomorrow. I swear the only thing good about that place is the smell and the sneaky sips I take from people’s coffee.” I replied

“That’s why the edge of my coffee cup was all slimy and wet,” Gerard laughed out, I could picture the corners of his mouth curling.

“Umm, haha.. I guess so.. ha,” I said blushing deep, embarrassed. 

“Hahaha, calm down, I don’t mind. How about I pick you up after your done with work. I’ll stop a little early to have some coffee and work on some sketches like usual and then after your shift we can go wherever. Sound good?” Gee purred through the phone.

“Yeah, sounds amazing… I’ll see you tomorrow.” I breathed, smiling. I wanted to say I love you but nope Mr Interruption of my thoughts ruined it.

“Night you lovely, ink covered, bastard. I love yoooou Frankieee.” Gee said in a teasing voice as he laughed. 

“Haha… Night Gee.” I whispered through the phone as blood ran from the corner of my mouth from biting it so hard.

*click*  
Holy shit I had plans… with GERARD. WOO! LEVEL UP MOTHER FUCKER and woah woah woah, hold up, did he call me Frankie?? That’s hot as fuck. Emotions flowed through my body. 

“Fuck, not you again,” I said looking down at a bulge coming from my pants.

“FUUCK.”

Eh, I’ll tend to that before I go to bed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard’s POV 

My eyes opened as I scanned my dark room. I rolled over on my left side and reached for my phone, to check the time. It was 15 minutes until I had to go to the cafe and pick up Frankie that means I had 10 minutes to watch Becky abuse Frankie… FUN. Not. 

I got up and slowly walked to my dresser. My hands grabbed a plain black tee and some black skin tight jeans. I wanted to look good for Frankie since, you know, this was my first date with him pretty much. In my closet I found my black vest with miscellaneous band pins on the front of it. To compliment it all a bright red tie and a huge bat belt buckle. Next I found my converse at the end of my bed and next I needed my eyeliner.

I opened my bedroom door and walked into the cold hallway. I maneuvered my way through the house and stepped into the bathroom. There I found my black eyeliner and red eyeshadow laying on the sink counter top. I began to outline my eyes with a black dark line and smudged it with my finger. I then applied the red around the bottom half and top half of my eye, then I went around my eye in a thick black line again. Thank god I took a shower the night before, cause the snooze button just loves me. I began to brush my short black hair and sprayed shining spray on it. It fell right above my brow line and looked a tad messy like usual, even though I brushed it. 

I didn’t look half bad, all I needed was a bit of powder since I got random small acne now and then. After I applied that I ran down the hallway and grabbed my keys in a quick motion and grabbed my art bag and the pack of cigs laying on the coffee table. After locking the door I ran to my car and got in.

I had 7 minutes to get there.. I need to get rid of that snooze button I swear. The car was put into reverse and then drive as I sped down the street. My lighter lit the cancer stick that was softly held in between my lips as my first puff of the orgasmic deathwish flowed through my throat and lungs, escaping my mouth and nose. 

I was scared that Frank would think I’m weird, weirder than I am anyhow. He was so amazing, perfection in my book, but I remember when I was in school. I had a crush on a guy named Garrett and when everyone found out, the gay bashing happened. Just walking down the hall to my locker and turning around the hallway corner, a fist always seemed to appear through the wall and punched me. As I would fall, laughter from every direction would roar out… no help, just sick entertainment. 

The thing is Garrett made me believe that he liked me back and he invited me to his house, when I got there banners hung up saying faggot, balloons with homo, emo, and fag written on them floated around the living room. Along with him on the couch laughing with a bunch of his tall muscular friends with baseballs bats stood there looming over me. I ran down the road as fast as I could and hopped fences, avoiding dogs in backyards, until finally I got home and locked the doors and ran up to Mikey’s room. He was there for me, holding me and letting me cry, he didn’t judge, he didn’t care, all he cared about was that his big brother was in pain. 

My car pulled into the parking lot of the small cafe. I had 2 minutes in their, enough to order a coffee and leave. I threw my cigarette butt out the window and opened the door, grabbing my bag. It was raining and the ground was wet with puddles, my favorite weather. I opened the door as the smell of coffee grounds and pumpkin spice rushed around my nostrils making my eyes roll into the back of my head. Like really, if coffee was a human I would do so many things to that person, mmm. That was creepy, I’m so sorry, anyways… Right away along with the orgasmic smell, was yelling and screaming but it wasn’t only the evil witch’s shriek, there was also a low deep voice.

I looked over at a cute 19 year old boy with eyeliner running down his face and sobs leaking out behind his rough hands. He was slumped over in pain it appeared. I listened closely and snuck very softly to the farthest table. I wanted to know what happened and then I was going to fucking KILL them, no one messes with my cute adorable Frankie  
.   
“I DON’T WANT YOU HAVING YOUR FAGGOT SESSIONS IN MY CAFE, YOU HEAR ME!!” Becky screamed while smacking him hard.

“Stop crying, you are so fucking pathetic,” snarled the mystery man. 

“It-it won’t hapen-pen again.. He is go-going to pick me-me up and take me-me home..” Frank sobbed.

“You aren’t aloud to serve him anymore either, you are going to do what I SAY, right?? We all know you won’t have a job if I fire you, you are so worthless, how could someone love you??” Becky growled pushing him onto the ground with force. 

“I’M THE WORTHLESS ONE, WHO’S THE ONE SMACKING A HARMLESS 19 YEAR OLD,! WHO’S THE PATHETIC ONE NOW!!!” Frankie sobbed loudly and flinching waiting for the kick or smack from Becky. 

The mystery man helped him up and looked at him holding his two shoulders. Frankie looked up at the tall big man looming over him with big eyes and an expression of pure fear. A long pause occurred until the tall man’s elbow went far back, wrapping his fingers tightly and punching Frank straight in the nose with a grunt. Frank yelled and held his nose which was now bleeding quite profoundly. Two loud laughs came from Becky and the mystery man. Becky then kicked Frank in the stomach harshly and turned around. 

My face turned deep red as my blood and pulse began to increase along with my breathing. 

“Oh looky here, it’s the emo scumbag.” breathed Becky who just walked back into the kitchen, her long black hair flowing behind her. 

I got up running to Frankie who was on the ground choking and holding his nose. The mystery man turned his head to face me, FINALLY revealing his face. I went pale.. cold.. sweaty.. my eyes grew and filled with moisture. It was Garrett. 

“Oh, oh this is good, this is real good,” chuckled Garrett. 

He pushed me harshly into the counter as Frankie popped up from the ground quicker than the speed of life.

“DON’T TOUCH HIM!” Frank screamed confronting the large bully.

“What are you gonna do shortie?” Garrett snarled. 

With that Garrett pushed the small 19 year old into the counter, landing on me. I held Frankie in my arms sparkling small kisses on his head and letting blood seep into my clothes. Garrett walked away laughing into the kitchen. 

“Holy shit, Frankie are you okay!!! Here take off your shirt.” 

“What? Why?” Frankie asked

“JUST DO IT,” I said, not meaning to yell. 

Frankie hesitantly took his shirt off revealing even more tattoos.. fuck, now’s not the time.

“Take your shirt and put it to your nose,” I said putting my hand on his and holding it to his nose. 

I kissed his head softly as I picked him up bridal style. 

“Dude, my nose is broken.. not my legs.” Frankie smirked.

“Yeah, it’s more dramatic, shut up.” I laughed running out of the cafe. 

We got to the car and I put him down by the passengers side and told him to get in and we were going to the hospital. 

“I don’t have enough money for hospital care,” Frankie whispered.

“I’ll pay, no ifs, ands, or buts. Put your seatbelt on.. Fuck I left my art bag.” I said quickly.

I ran to the cafe’s door and entered in, my art bag was sprawled about everywhere, everything crushed and broken. My feet ran back to the car since I knew i wasn’t a match for Garrett, it’s too emotional. 

As I got into the car I popped a cigarette into my mouth and lit it backing out of the parking lot and speeding to the hospital. Smoke escaped my mouth and ashes were flicked out the window. 

“Can I have one?” Frank asked in a surprised manner.

“You smoke?” I asked

“Noooo, I just asked you for a cigarette because I want to stuff it up my nose to stop the bleeding, yes I smoke.” Frankie said with the strongest sarcastic voice. 

“Smart ass,” I smirked as I threw a cigarette at him followed by a lighter. 

He lit the cigarette as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Frank breathed the smoke out with a large sigh as the smoke wrapped its way around his face and out the window. God, that was really hot. 

It began to rain harder with the red glow of tail lights in front of the car. Thunder roared and lightning flashed. With a quick turn of the car I whipped into the parking lot of the hospital. There, we both threw our cigarette butts onto the parking lot at the same time. We fast walked to the entrance of the hospital and went in. 

After checking him in, the doctor cracked his nose back into place and cleaned up the dry blood that stained Frank’s face. 

“You know I could have EASILY cracked it back into place myself, I’ve done it before.” Frankie soothingly said.

“Yes, but I wanted to help you, better than me just leaving you there,” I said with a smirk. 

“Yeah,” Frank breathed.

“Come on let’s go on our date and go to my house. I mean.. let-let let’s hang out at my house.” I said quickly followed by my face turning bright red. 

“How about we go to my house for this “date” than your house,” He smirked looking deep into my eyes.

“Alright,” I said blushing and taking his hand.

We walked out of the hospital and made our way to his house.


End file.
